


Fake monsters

by Dunloth



Category: Naruto
Genre: 90 Mins To Gift, Discord: Umino Hours, Getting Together, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Umino Hours Discord Server 90 Minutes To Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunloth/pseuds/Dunloth
Summary: Kakashi is bad at flirting and even worse at costumes. Perhaps Iruka can help him with both things.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58
Collections: 90 Mins To Gift - Halloween Edition





	Fake monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Umino Hours Discord server Halloween 90 mins to gift exchange.  
> This is a gift for KeithYeet. I hope you like it! 🌼💗  
> Key words: red, dark.

_Well, it could be worse,_ Kakashi thought as he walked the streets of a residential neighborhood on the evening of the last day of October, with Iruka walking by him. Iruka chatted animatedly, Kakashi’s injuries from his last mission had already healed nicely, the air was cool but not freezing, the night sky was clear, and a bright full moon illuminated everything with a dreamy light. 

Right now, everything was mostly okay in Kakashi’s life, better than he’d initially expected for the whole _Guard-the-kids-on-their-trick-or-treat-hunt_ mission.

Yes, this was a mission—one that Sandaime had given him and the other jounin and tokubetsu jounin destined to teach their own genin teams at some point. None of them had been happy with it, but as Sandaime admonished when Kakashi asked if it was some kind of joke, “last time I checked, Konoha shinobi where expected to accept their missions without talking back.” And even if Hiruzen was clearly biting back a smile, Kakashi and the others didn’t have other option than to get their scrolls and bow respectfully to the Hokage before leaving the meeting room.

Kakashi’s opinion of the whole matter changed drastically when he read the mission details in the scroll and got to the part that stated the name of the chuunin teacher he would be accompanying in this task—so much that he closed his mouth mid-rant and inner-Kakashi started a cute little happy dance in his head.

“Kuri-chan, get away from that trash bin. Stay with the group,” Iruka shouted to one of the kids they were herding.

Kakashi watched wtith a smile as Kuri-chan laughed, embarrassed, and jogged back to the group of ten-year-olds that walked the street, her chestnut pigtails bouncing, her feet raising small clouds of the fallen red tree leaves that carpeted the ground. There were ten kids in the group; the kids in the Academy classes had been split and distributed between the teachers and their assigned jounin. This bunch contained Naruto, Sasuke, and most of the clan heirs that were Iruka’s students this year, so it was important to take good care of them—“though of course all children are equally important,” Iruka had said, but Kakashi knew the village council didn’t think the same. He was ready to defend the kids in case something went wrong. 

Inner-Kakashi swooned once more when he turned his head to watch Iruka as the teacher shouted at Kuri. To make the kids experience better, their watchers had been required to wear costumes too. Iruka chose a vampire costume, and Kakashi thought he was the cutest vampire ever, with his hair loose and straightened, a long black cape with red silk lining, and fake fangs. He’d topped it all with red contact lenses and his eyes were outlined with dark kohl. Kakashi’s stomach filled with butterflies every time Vampire Iruka turned his gaze to him—this also happened with Iruka in his everyday chuunin uniform, but these butterflies now were like the oversized relatives of the usual ones. Kakashi kind of liked the feeling.

Kakashi was not very good at fetching costumes, so the best he could think of was to wear his ever present uniform plus a hair circlet with white furry dog ears and a fake dog tail. “I’m a werewolf,” he’d proclaimed when Iruka asked him why he didn’t wear a costume. He supported his statement by pointing lazily at his ears, almost lost in his mop of silver hair. Iruka looked at him, clearly considering if he would get along with Kakashi’s pretense or he would just leave Kakashi be and assume the jounin had just tried and failed. “Riiight,” Iruka said finally, and moved to another matter. Kakashi sighed, relieved.

He also enjoyed catching Iruka taking sneaky looks at his wolf tail, attached to the bottom of his trousers—thinking of Iruka taking looks at his butt just made him giddy in a silly way.

And so their evening went on peacefully. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Sakura, Naruto and Kuri knocked on the neighborhood doors and happily shouted _Trick or treat!_ with that unending energy all kids seem to have—until the moment they just realize how exhausted they are, and it’s like someone turned their switch off and they are just grumpy and contrary till they go to sleep.

Iruka was good at sensing when the kids were about to reach that point. A bit before they started to complain and cause trouble, Kakashi and Iruka walked them to their respective homes and clan compounds.

The last one was Naruto. By the time every child was safe at home, the poor kid was so tired Iruka took him in his arms so he didn't have to walk.

“Naruto, I have to ask you: trick or treat?” Iruka said, ruffling his wild blonde hair with a soft smile.

“What? Eh, trick!” Naruto went along with Iruka’s question, not knowing what it was about but trusting Iruka as he always did.

 _All his kids adore him,_ Kakashi thought, admiring Iruka once again.

“I challenge you to come and spend the night at my home. I warn you, I think there might be some monsters there. Apart from myself, of course. I might need you to defend me.”

Naruto’s eyes lighted up with Iruka’s proposal of spending the night at his place, instead of going back to his own lonely flat. His face split with a huge grin. “Oh! Don’t be scared, Iruka-sensei. I’ll defend you! I’ll fight any monster that wants to harm you!” He raised his little fist in the air, and asked Iruka to put him back on the floor to walk and jump excitedly all the way back to Iruka’s home.

Kakashi chuckled. “Looks like your trick challenge gave him his energy back,” he said, watching Naruto run happily up and down the street, excited by the prospect of going with Iruka.

Iruka grinned and scratched the scar on his nose. “Well, yes. I’m not going to let him go back home alone tonight. I wish I could do this for him every night.”

“You’re such a good person, Iruka.” The words escaped Kakashi’s mouth before he could hold them back, and his voice tone showed how much he admired Iruka.

Iruka looked at him, surprised, right before blushing and looking away. “Oh, it’s nothing, really. Naruto just deserves better.”

“He does, indeed.”

Kakashi watched Iruka's sheepish smile at his praise, and decided that this was the perfect moment to push his luck. It was now or never—if he didn’t find the courage now it would probably be never.

But he was bad at flirting. He was so bad it hurt.

Kakashi stopped walking, and Iruka stopped too when he noticed. He turned at Kakashi, curious.

Kakashi took a deep breath and clenched his fists inside his pockets. “Can I go too with you two tonight? You know, to defend you from the monsters, and that stuff.”

After a shocked second, Iruka started to talk in a rush. “Eh, no, well, yes, you can, but why would you want to come? I mean, you know there are no monsters.”

Kakashi walked closer to Iruka. He raised a hand and ran his thumb over Iruka’s lips, feeling his fake fangs. Iruka froze, hypnotized by Kakashi’s gaze.

“No monsters? Perhaps there really are monsters around, Iruka. Even if you’re not one of them.”

Kakashi moved his other hand to his own face, and lowered his mask slowly, looking intently at Iruka’s reaction. Then he smiled.

Iruka’s eyes opened wide when he saw Kakashi’s fangs. They were strikingly similar to the fake ones the teacher was wearing.

“Your fangs—” he started, fascinated, and Kakashi’s anxiety went several levels down when he saw the delighted smile that started to form in Iruka’s mouth.

“Yes?” Kakashi was having a great time seeing Iruka’s reaction to his reveal.

“Are you a monster, Kakashi?” Iruka asked, and his eyes went darker, his pupils dilated.

“It depends on your definition of monster.” Kakashi leaned forward and kissed Iruka.

Their teeth collided in a very unpleasant way. 

Iruka couldn’t bite back a laugh. “We’ll have to figure out something for that.

Then he removed his fake fangs and enjoyed some really good kissing time with the monster that was in love with him.


End file.
